Cold Without You
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Fluffy, smutty one-shot follow-up to At the Lake. Charlie and Harry put a large lounge chair to good use.


Harry found Charlie sitting outside wearing a hooded sweater and lounge pants but since there were no lights on and it was a new moon, Harry couldn't tell what exactly the redhead was wearing.

'I left your trunks on your bed, sorry about that,' Harry muttered barely loud enough for the other man to hear.

'What are you apologizing for?' he asked, almost afraid of what Harry was apologizing for. On the service it seemed that Harry was apologizing for the theft but with Harry you weren't really sure unless you dug a little deeper.

Harry hesitated and studied Charlie, he certainly wasn't apologizing for the sex, it was the best Harry had ever had.

'For stealing your trunks,' he replied his lips curling in amusement at the memory or Charlie striding by the dinner naked, though he fought very hard to keep that amusement from seeping into his voice with little success.

Charlie snorted, 'you are so not,' he stated.

Harry yelped as a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and tugged.

'Come here,' Charlie commanded unnecessarily as Harry collapsed onto Charlie in an undignified heap.

Charlie growled at Harry as he wiggled around to get comfortable, then Charlie moaned and asked, 'you done?' sounding breathless.

Harry gave one more rather pronounced wiggle and replied, 'you're the one that pulled me here, you're lucky I'm staying where I am,' he was almost pouting.

Harry finally settled, with his head on Charlie's broad chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a time.

'Harry?' Charlie asked softly, thinking that the smaller wizard had fallen asleep, as he had been gently caressing Harry's back.

'Mmm,' Harry practically purred as he replied more to the rumble in the chest he was using as a pillow than his name, he had to pull himself from the doze he had fallen into.

'About this afternoon,' Charlie started and suddenly Harry was standing in front of Charlie with his hands on his hips glaring at the redhead. Charlie was suddenly reminded of the woman in his life, Hermione, Ginny and his own mother, when they were angry. He had to bite his cheek from laughing.

'Don't you dare!' Harry growled, Charlie, however, could only blink in confusion. 'Don't say it was fun but it can't happen again. You said you wanted more, you said that you wanted a relationship and that this would be more than sex,' he ranted.

Charlie was still confused until he remembered Harry's past. The young brunet had had several lovers who had courted him to simply bed him and when they had they had left with nothing but a "thanks for the memories."

'It's cold without you,' Charlie said suddenly as he pulled Harry back onto his lap.

'I did and I do, I meant what I said Harry, I just wanted to say that it was the most fun I've had probably ever. Incredibly embarrassing when Remus was holding your trunks and walked away and for fear of sounding like a girl,' he tugged on Harry's longish hair and Harry pouted knowing Charlie was poking fun at him for his outburst, 'it something else. We didn't just have sex and we didn't make love, it was so much more than that,' he snorted in amusement, 'even if it was on a ladder of dock.'

Harry laughed outright, 'yeah well you started it.' Harry's laugh turned into a throaty moan.

Suddenly a hand was fondling his rapidly filling cock and he thrust into the large hand that had somehow found its way into Harry's pants.

Harry managed to collect himself enough so that he could grab Charlie's face and devour his mouth.

Harry mewled when the hand was taken away but Charlie was simply rearranging him so Harry was straddling Charlie's thighs.

Harry went back to tasting Charlie, moving from his mouth to his jaw and down his throat.

Charlie let Harry nip and suck his neck, his own hands were busy elsewhere.

Harry cried out as a slick finger pushed against his entrance. Harry pressed against Charlie, rocking against him, their erections pressing together.

Harry didn't know whether to rut against the firmness pressing against his own or impale himself on the fingers that were about to breach him.

'Please Char,' he moaned rocking between the cock against his own and the fingers that were playing with his opening.

'Please what?' Charlie teased, and suddenly, with a whispered word from Harry, the pants that the brunet was wearing were gone, 'I need you,' Harry moaned as his fingers freed Charlie's, until now, neglected cock from it's cotton prison.

A minute later Harry was impaling himself on Charlie's thick cock again.

When Harry was fully seated, Charlie dared to breathe. It was as exquisite as he remembered, to be buried in the tight welcoming heat of Harry.

'So good,' Harry moaned nestling Charlie's throat. They sat like that for a few minutes with Charlie rubbing Harry's arms, thighs and back as Harry placed soft kisses on Charlie's throat and jaw.

Finally Harry moved his attention to Charlie's lips and bestowed a gentle but passionate kiss. Charlie's hands went to Harry's hips as he started to move.

'Love you,' Harry whispered causing Charlie to freeze. Harry studied Charlie as their eyes met, he tried to hide his fear but he wasn't very successful.

Charlie however claimed Harry's lips in a dominating kiss, 'love you,' he replied causing Harry to blush through the delighted grin.

They set up a rhythm as Harry rode Charlie's and the redhead began to play with his nipples. Harry suddenly exploded covering them in spunk.

As Harry's channel began to spasm around Charlie's cock, his orgasm was milked from him, coating his insides.

They clung to each other as their hearts and breathing started to calm.

They had no idea how long they lay/sat there but Harry was ready to go inside as they were both startled by a throat clearing.

They looked up to find Arthur standing in the doorway, both blushed furiously.

'I've, uh, brought you some pants,' Arthur offered said pants as he blushed brightly.

Harry choked on air as Charlie let out an amused snort as he soothed Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry managed before Arthur vanished into the house.

'Try to not vanish them into the living room next time,' Arthur called out causing Harry to bury himself in Charlie's throat as the redhead laughed heartily.


End file.
